


Asking for a Hand

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Background Kidou Yuuto - Freeform, Background Relationships, Background Tachimukai Yuuki, Crack, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, I apologize to every Kidou fan out there, Light-Hearted, Male-Female Friendship, Parody, Self-Indulgent, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Haruna and Tsunami have a very important conversation in a coffeeshop that totally isn't a stupid question.
Relationships: Otonashi Haruna & Tsunami Jousuke, Otonashi Haruna/Tachimukai Yuuki
Kudos: 3





	Asking for a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unofficially dedicated to my friend Rae (who isn't even into Inazuma) because the idea came to me while we were sporking something about, you guessed it, a proposal. I told them:  
> "This is givin me the terrible idea of an Inazuma fic where the female character in my OTP would as her boyfriend's best friend's permission to marry him as a joke because said boyfriend never sees his parents"  
> Of course, they enabled me to write this thing, so everyone gets to enjoy whatever my brain was cooking while I'm prepping for my new BTHB card.
> 
> Again, the tags said it was crack, so don't expect anything clever from this. This is lterallt here to make fun of the "asking your S/O's hand in marriage to their parents" trope in the worst way possible. I swear I wouldn't write Kidou like that usually. He had to pay the price for my shitty sense of humour. I'm so sorry Kidou, you deserve much better than me writing you like a moron.  
> Anyway, yeah. Self-indulgent crack. That's a good thing to start 2021 and follow up with Eclipse of the Mind that must be the polar opposite to this fic: angsty, serious and has a lot of headcanon-ing going on. This is just stupid crack. 
> 
> Tsunami is best character, btw.

They’re sitting in the café, face to face, when Otonashi slaps her hands on their table.

“Tsunami, I need to ask you something.”

Her very serious face and stern demeanour make him think she’s about to ask him to sacrifice his firstborn child to the gods of the sea to appease them, judging from how intense her stare is. Truth be told, he’s got zero idea of what she wants and, well… he’s afraid of what she’s going to tell him about. He’s more used to the upbeat part of Otonashi, so he’d rather see that one, thank you.

“Huh… Sure? Shoot ahead, I guess?” He asks back, shrugging, attempting to look like he’s not sweating bullets right about now.

Otonashi closes her eyes, takes a deep breath in then out, and opens them again. Her hands are now forming a V on the table. When she’s like that, she kind of reminds him of her brother who, to be honest, Tsunami also doesn’t want to see this expression from again. He’s been on a soccer team with him long enough to know that’s just not something that means good news, ever.

“You know how, traditionally, when a couple wants to get married, the guy needs to ask for the girl’s father’s blessing?”

That’s… clearly not what he expected to come out of her mouth, but he’ll take it.

“Huh… Yeah. I think my mom asked my dad’s dad for his hand or something. One of my sisters loves that story so much we get it every year at New Year.” Nobody’s ever been able to tell her that they knew about it already. He sure hasn’t even _tried_ to do so: Shinju’s smile is just too precious. “Why?”

Yeah, that’s what’s on his mind. His curiosity is peaked, to say the least, especially since he won’t be escaping this confrontation. Not when she’s in Kidou Mode like that.

She sighs, shoulders slopping, suddenly looking defeated. At least, he feels less threatened, if that’s a positive.

“It’s just… You see how my brother is, right?”

Yeah, sure does. Kidou Yuuto may as well have visited his flat more often than his own family just because that guy couldn’t stay away from knowing what his sister was doing in some other dude’s place. To be fair, she was bullied several times in her life and he must have really feared for something to be up, but like… had he even seen who his sister was dating?

“Did he come up with something stupid to hinder your romantic life yet again? Because that sure sounds like a Kidou thing to do to me.”

“Well, yeah, that’s what he did. I know I don’t have to ask for his permission or anything, since I’m, you know, old enough to take my own decisions – but I’d also like for us not to get into any conflict because of something stupid like that. I’d rather avoid a sibling war.”

He can feel a smirk oncoming.

“So, what was it, this time?”

She buries her head into her hands.

“…he wants either of us to ask for each other’s family’s approvals to get engaged.”

Tsunami can’t remember having head something that silly in quite a long time, leading him to explode into a belly laugh pretty quickly.

“Wait, he seriously did that?!”

“As seriously as ever when it comes to my dating life… I think you remember that time where we thought he was going to shoot Yuuki on sight when I as little as _implied_ we were more than friends.”

“Yeah, that… made me understand how truly scary Kidou can get, let’s put it that way. So, you didn’t make Tachi ask for your parents’ authorization?”

No point in even wondering as to whether he’s asked Kidou: that’d have most likely resulted in either a big fat “no” or some duel that his friend couldn’t have won by virtue of not being a top-level player anymore.

“Actually, I could do that,” she chuckles, “but I don’t think they’d even take it seriously enough. Plus, Yuuki’s schedule is packed enough already as it is, I don’t think he needs the added familial reunion over something this silly. The last time he was over at my parents’ place they asked him all sorts of uncomfortable questions he’d have rather not replied to.”

“Huh… What kind is that?”

Otonashi takes another sip of coffee.

“The kind in-laws tend to come up with.”

“I… see.” He doesn’t see. “What’s your plan, then, if you don’t plan on him asking your parents?”

She leans back into her seat, finally finishing on her cup of coffee that’s definitely gone lukewarm by now. He’s finished his drink eons ago.

“At first, I thought I’d ask his parents for their authorization, but…”

The air gets a little heavier.

“…you figured they’d never respond, right?”

“With how absent they’ve been in his life, pretty much.”

“That’s quite the pickle you’re in, Otonashi. Can’t you just fake that sorta stuff anyway? That’s just asking for someone’s unnecessary opinion on something, right?”

Another sigh.

“I know Yuuto and I know he’ll try to find some way to dispute it. I need someone to possibly vouch for me in case that happens.”

“What did you find instead?”

He knows her just enough to know that wouldn’t prevent her from going through with her intentions. She’s as stubborn as her brother in that regard, or as his best friend for that matter.

“Well, that’s what I wanted to ask you about, actually.”

“…wait a sec—”

She reprises the serious expression and tone she’s given up earlier.

“Mr Tsunami Jousuke, would you allow me, Otonashi Haruna, to take your best friend and former flatmate, Tachimukai Yuuki, as my husband?”

Oh God. They’re really doing this, aren’t they?

“That’s…” The laugh he’s trying to keep in breaks out in an explosion. “That’s the _worst_ thing I’ve ever been asked!”

Otonashi is staring at him like he’s just signed her death certificate… or something like that. She sure is looking dejected by his reaction.

“I know that, _thank you_. I just need you to vouch for me.”

Tsunami lies back into his chair, arms crossed and a big smirk on his face.

“Wait, you really thought of asking _me_ of all people?!”

“W-well, yeah! Who else would I ask? It’s not like he’s ever told me about his grandparents or anything!”

“I mean, yeah, put it like that, makes sense. It’s just that, _man_ … if I’d been told someone’d ask me for my _best friend_ ’s hand in marriage… I don’t think I’d have taken it seriously.”

“You’re _not_ taking it seriously.”

“Can you blame me? You just asked for my best friend’s hand in marriage as if I was his mom!”

“Wouldn’t you be his dad, in that very specific situation?”

“Well, my mom did it for my dad, not the other way around, so…” This is stupid. “Never mind. Yeah, you can marry him, but only at one condition.”

She rises an eyebrow, playing with a strand of her hair.

“And what’s that catch?”

“I’m the one who’s bringing him to the altar.”

She’s looking _utterly confused_ while he’s having the time of his life.

“Tsunami, I… don’t think you get how much my brother loves traditions. He’d never allow that.”

He gives her a little punch in her shoulder, prompting her to stop nervously playing with her hair.

“I was just joking! Of course I know Kidou wouldn’t ever go through with something like that. Plus, I really don’t think Tachi would accept in the first place.”

At long last, she finally giggles at something he said.

“Yeah, we both know how that’d turn out!” She clears her throat and calms herself down. “Anyway, thank you for putting up with this, Tsunami. You really are like a brother.”

Wait, that phrasing sounds familiar yet weird at the same time.

“Sounds like something Tachi’d say, not you.”

“I did borrow that from him, so yes, you’re right there.”

“Knew it. You can’t fool good ol’ Tsunami on that!”

“You keep proving why you were my best bet for this question.”

He looks up, crossing his arms behind his head.

“Seen like that, I guess you’re right. We’re kinda like brothers, so we’re family.”

“Makes sense to me!”

Goddammit, did she just prove her point right in front of his nose with a mischievous smirk?

Yeah. Yeah she did, proving once and for all she is Kidou’s sister after all. He can’t wait for the dinners over at the in-laws…


End file.
